Thunder
by Dallas'Drabbles
Summary: When Kid's afraid of the storm who's going to help him through it?


Lightening cracked through the grayed sky, thunder booming loudly and shaking the Earth around only seconds after. Golden white light beamed through the windows, another loud boom of thunder rumbling in the stormy night sky—Everyone in the house still deep in sleep, not being affected by the outside events.

Well, that was all expect for one, specific Reaper.

Curled up under the covers of his bed small shakes wracked through the boy's frame, hands clenching tightly into the fabric as eyes squeezed shut, body jumping to every new sound of thunder.

He really hated thunderstorms.

Slowly crawling out from under the covers he pulled the top blanket along with him, wrapping it around his body and keeping his head low, feet shuffling along the rugged floor as he exited out of the darkened bedroom. He wasn't heading anywhere in specific—Just walk around and try to relax, it was better than just laying in the darkness while the thunder boomed in his ears.

Walking down the hall his gaze shifted out the windows, taking a glance up to the blackened sky—Things seemed to have toned down for a moment, though, he still kept and on his feet and shuffled down the hall—He'd just make himself some tea and head back to bed…Yeah, that was a good plan, no reason to go and have to wake anyone else within the manor up.

Taking in a shaky breath he just shook his head, stance straightening as he began to relax again—Well, that was until another bright flash lit up the halls, soon followed by a much louder than before rumbling of thunder, the boy now jumping as a small whimper passed his lips, back up against the hall as he sunk down, knees being pulled to his chest and blanket covering his head.

Cupping his hands over his ears he shook his head, mumbling to himself and just praying for the storm to end.

"…Kid?"

Cocking a white brow the weapon stood just a few feet away from the curled up mound of Reaper and blanket against the wall. He'd gotten up just a few minutes before hand for a trip to the restroom, now moseying his way back to his room before witnessing the boy.

The two boy's had been living together for sometime in the manor—Still along with the other two weapons of course, though, Kid wasn't quite as keen to sleep in the same room/bed with the scythe quite yet—They did sometimes, normally only if they both headed off at the same time, though, the Reaper was normally the first to sleep so just ended up going to his own room instead of the weapon's.

With a long sigh Soul walked over to the boy's side and sat down next to him, gingerly tugging the blanket off of his head—Only to receive, at least from what he could see in the dark, a rather confused looking Reaper.

He hadn't heard the boy call his name in the first place, so he was confused as to why the blanket had suddenly falling from his head, though, after a moment he let his gaze shift, seeing the boy by his side, hands dropping from his ears—Though, only for another loud boom to sound, his arms instantly wrapping around the weapon's frame, face burying into his chest as his own body began to shake.

Blinking a few times the scythe was caught off guard by the other's sudden actions, though, his arms slowly came tight around the Meister, keeping him close.

_He's afraid of the storm…?_

Crimson hues softened as the weapon ducked down his head, nose nuzzling into the black and white mess of hair, hands making small, soothing circles against his back.

He only kept up the silence—Normally he would have spoken, reassure him it was only a storm, it was okay, he was going to be fine…But this was better. Tugging the blanket back up Soul wrapped it around the Reaper, his arms soon going back around him as well.

The trembling in the other's frame slowly began to cease, the grip he had on the weapon releasing slightly. He felt silly for this—He felt like a child, being so afraid of a simple storm, needing to find comfort in whoever was close, whimpering and shaking to the loud cracks that shook the house.

Yet, he couldn't help it…He didn't understand what was so frightening about it, but whatever it was just set him on edge.

After a few moments of silence again, the storm seemed to settle down—But Kid was sure it would start up again, and almost as if he could sense the extra worrying fear Soul's arms suddenly tightening around the boy, hands shifting down to where he could lift him up easily.

Holding him now in bridal style for once the smaller boy didn't fight back—He was tired and just wanted the company, to not be afraid of the storm…Nudging his head into the weapon's chest golden orbs shut slowly, a harsh swallow, and before he knew it the feeling of comfort was under him—Soft and warm…Comfortable. A bed.

Feeling the mattress shift the same pair of strong arms were around him, head ducking back down as he curled up against the boy, a soft, now content sigh passing his lips.

Still—No words were spoken, perhaps an exchange of a thankful look to a reassuring one, but that was it. It was late, they were both exhausted, one scared out of his wits while the other brought his comfort, and soon, both were asleep. Cuddled up in each other's arms, the now, soft pitter patter of rain falling down onto the roof, hitting the windows, covering the roads.

It was almost rhythmic.


End file.
